


草莓混蛋奶油辣椒 续P13

by Oozz



Category: Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oozz/pseuds/Oozz





	草莓混蛋奶油辣椒 续P13

手机叮咚一声，李东海赶忙扑过去解锁，又大失所望地扔回床上了，是垃圾短信。  
难得周末，李赫宰本可以白天在家的，可是偏偏临时被叫去替班了，又没说什么时候回来，早上这一走，这都下午五点半了，还没见影。两个小时前发的短信，也一直没给回，打电话又不通，李东海坐不住直在不丁点的小屋里转圈。怀孕的人经常会冷不丁犯起馋来，而且特别执着，今天李东海就突然想吃隔壁街的红豆包了，在短信里跟李赫宰点了餐，要他下班时带回来。为了能有地方装那几个红豆包，小孕夫过了下午一点就啥都没吃，现在饿得他都闹心了，五脏六腑连生殖腔都在闹意见。实在熬不动了，李东海满不开心地把剩下的午饭热了吃。  
六点半，短信还是没回，再打电话，直接是关机。李东海气得想把手机撇出去，挺贵的又摔不起，只能使劲往床上一扣，一脑袋扎到枕头上，上面还残留着清甜的草莓信息素，直把小孕夫的委屈劲往外勾。原来学校管得严，不让带手机，李赫宰也总能逮着他，两个人互相连号都没有，而这些日子以来，很多时候就只能通过这个小方块找他，这会还连个动静都听不到。  
李赫宰如今是大忙人，又要打工又要学习，还要照顾孕夫。要考X大也不能像原来那样随便翘课了，在学校，每天都要珍惜利用课间那宝贵的10分钟见一见大漂亮，背着人近乎近乎。Alpha信息素于孕夫来说是必备品，有这样充分的理由撑着，李东海那小薄脸皮的别扭架子也不那么端着了，亲亲抱抱的，都配合得很，但也难免瞪个人动个嘴什么的。只有周末的两个白天，李赫宰才能在小公寓里多呆一阵子，看看小孕夫有啥想吃的，买点做点，洗洗衣服，收拾收拾房间。忙到饭后一点多，然后就跟李东海一块窝在床上，唠一唠学校的乱七八糟的事；拿手机看看电影、打打游戏；李赫宰看会书，李东海睡会觉；李赫宰时不时地摸搜他两把，很偶尔地，一时没收住也会小小地祸害他一下，跟小东海打打招呼。一直到五点多李赫宰去打工，又剩小孕夫在家守着。  
“叮咚”，手机又响了。李东海蹭愣一下坐起来，捡起手机一看，小弟.......  
不是李赫宰，没有红豆包也就算了，小弟不知道脑子抽什么风，发了一张和和小哥们的自拍照，搂着脖子贴着脸，笑得一脸膈应人，后附三个字：“秀恩爱”。  
“有病！！”李东海直接发了条30秒的语音过去骂人，小弟早习惯了，完全无视，又来了一条。  
“海哥，你猜我在我家亲爱的手机里翻到了什么好玩意？”  
李东海啪啪按了几个字，发送:“谁TM管你什么玩意。”  
对方回复:“超经典值得收藏的好玩意！我给你发啊，你一定要看！”  
紧接着一个小视频发到聊天框里。从缩略图看不出是什么，李东海想不会又是个秀恩爱的吧，不想理又觉得好奇，大拇指犹豫了一下，还是按到了播放键上…

月亮升起来，零星几个星星，天还是墨蓝色的，没黑透。李赫宰刚到楼下就从兜里摸出了钥匙，等电梯时直踮脚，紧走几步到家门口，开门先喊了声东海，说手机没电了，问找过他没有。  
李东海美个滋儿地翘着二郎腿在床上靠躺着，见人回来了，放下手机坐起身，也没提短信的事，只应了句“回来了，累不累？”  
“哟，这是关心我呢？受宠若惊啊。”李赫宰换了鞋坐到床上去，搂住小孕夫的腰，头靠到他肩膀上，撒娇似的说：“累！还用问，累死了。”  
好歹装一装也让人吃白饭也吃得心安理得一点吧！这话咋接？李东海没吱声，只老实巴交地被搂着。  
李赫宰在他颈窝处蹭蹭，笑道：“累也心甘情愿啊~谁叫你揣了个小漂亮呢。”揽着腰稍微往后一带便搂着人躺下了，又顺着裤子松紧带伸进半个手掌去抚摸他小腹。温暖的皮肤下面孕育着他的骨血，这感觉很神奇。  
上个月底去医院做了个B超，两个小孩头一次见到图像上那个黑乎乎的小小孩，像个毛鸡蛋，还一动一动的。李东海不禁问出一句傻话：它将来真的会变成人吗？把屋里的护士全逗笑了。李赫宰却没笑，他认认真真地看着那个小玩意，那是他在李东海身体里种下的种子，亲眼见到它的鲜活，心情难以言表。直到做完B超，取回片子也在不停看，也不知道看出了什么所以然。而李东海是真的意外，他以为肚子里的小玩意应该更像个人参果而不是毛鸡蛋。  
“3个多月了。”李东海说。  
“有动静了吗？我听听。”说完起身把耳朵贴到小孕夫的肚皮上。  
什么动静也没有。  
“都快到4个月了...”  
“嗯，”李赫宰用脸颊轻柔地磨蹭肚皮，“4个月以后就有胎动了呢，然后再等4个月，就要...”  
“你是不是傻！”李东海曲起膝盖顶走趴在身上的人，翻过身去抱着腿蜷成一圈。  
李赫宰一时间还没反应过来，三个月...三个月！！？？卧槽过日子把心都过丢了，这么重要的时刻！还是大漂亮主动提的！！李赫宰脑子里那只久违了的小天使飞起一脚踹到他脑门子上：你特么就一个弱智！还不快上！  
“海海～”  
“别碰我！滚蛋！”  
“海～海～”  
叫了几声也不理，但见耳廓一圈通红，像烤熟了的什么脆皮小吃食，飘着香味似的，勾得李赫宰一口含了。小孕夫脖子一缩蜷得更紧，也没说话，身上肌肉都纠成硬块，细细微微地抖。他这个姿势，肚子护得紧实，屁股倒是露得敞亮。李赫宰此刻的心情可比是久旱逢甘露，哪还有撩人的闲心，直接顺着宽松的短裤腿里掏进去，隔着内裤满把攥住了两颗卵蛋，手劲没拿捏好，攥得小孕夫一激灵，闷哼出声。像玩核桃似的揉了两下，指尖处便感觉到有热烘烘的湿意从薄薄的纯棉布料里渗透出来，蹭一蹭，又滑又润，勾引着人直想拿东西往里捅。刚到家就被“盛情邀请”了，李赫宰还没来得及洗手洗澡，伸手进去摸不卫生，但这么久没做了，直接进去又怕会把人弄疼。  
“等我下，”一开口，喉咙深处像灌着把沙子，又沉又哑，“我去洗个澡。”  
“洗你妈了个腿！”李东海回身就从床上弹起来了：“妈的你还有心情洗澡！？你他妈的，刚才把我蛋都攥疼了！我都没说啥，你你你...非得我脱了裤子撅好了你才肯上吗！”说完竟真的双手扯着松紧带，一抬屁股撸到腿根，侧身倒在床上，自己抱起腿窝，把屁股底下的全套设备都晾给李赫宰，眼一闭，心一横，“快点！别墨迹了！直接来！”  
妈的，过年了！李赫宰在心里骂了句脏话，一把捞过眼前那副坦率的小屁股，提枪就上。

“嗯...嗯...”呻吟声从咬着床单的齿缝里往外泄，李赫宰在他身后，胳膊搭在他腰上抓着他的阴茎，也管不上给他撸，就半松不紧地攥着，一下一下顶得起劲，床单被胯骨蹭得皱成一团。刚进来的时候李东海确实疼到了，不仅疼，还紧，勒得连续“吃素”几个月冷不丁开了荤的小混蛋差点没收不住泄了。疼痛刺激得后穴分泌大量热液去舒缓润滑，而且侧躺后入的姿势并不猛烈，很快便适应了，一抽一插之间咕叽咕叽地响，小孕夫向后挺翘着屁股，紧攥着小混蛋的手腕，就着被顶的力道，在他手心里轻插，小腿和脚腕紧紧绞在一块，在床单上来回磨蹭。  
一旦挺过了开头的窘迫劲，就可以很持久，眼下的节奏对于李赫宰来说太磨人，他要是撒开了干，恨不能把李东海按进床里去。等着盼着把小蛋糕重新吃进嘴，他享受的哼哼声有如春药，顺着耳朵眼灌下去直往下半身冲，精虫却又反过来往头顶上撞，后穴周到地侍奉着硬挺，含娇带怯像伺候老爷的小姨娘，只勾得人更难耐。  
“换个姿势。”李赫宰通知一声，起身拉开李东海的腿正面上他。  
“啊...轻点...这个姿势太颠了...”  
“没事的，我尽快...”  
呼吸许久不见地粗重，李赫宰掐着他的腿，闷头用劲，颠得身下人紧捂着肚子，慌慌张张地试图阻止：“你…你啊...不能像原来那样...不管不顾的！啊...”  
“放心不会的...”  
尽管收到两次安抚，可李东海还是不太敢相信，李赫宰紧锁眉头的冷峻又焦躁的表情令他想起仿佛很久远的第一次...那时候真的像被一头非人类的动物操干一样，标记他那一口，那感觉真是要吃人了。  
“小心...啊...小心点...千万要...”  
周身被李赫宰的信息素包裹着，下身被他滚烫的东西塞得满满的，肚子里还有个他的种，李东海真是里通外透地全归了他了。明明慌得不行，却也爽得不行，护崽的心和生理刺激较不出个高下，李东海就在这种复杂的情绪和高频的激荡下达到了高潮。李赫宰无心祸害他，就着后穴的紧缩按摩狠操几下利落收场。  
呼！身心舒畅！小混蛋搂着小孕夫，衣服早不知道什么时候彻底给人扒干净了，自己也脱了个精光。虽然屁股上卡着半截裤子，尤其是正好把蠢蠢欲动的阴茎和蛋卡在外面的景色香艳动人，但滑溜热乎地紧挨着随便摸也是另一种爽法，多热的夏天都不不碍事。  
两个人喘息都还未稳，李赫宰亲吻着怀里人汗湿的鬓角，像水滴，一滴一滴，轻柔细碎。  
“有什么不舒服的感觉吗？”  
“要死...”  
“不至于吧？”李赫宰笑，“我起码收了一半多的劲呢，而且都躲着你生殖腔也不敢使劲顶....啊...我好喜欢那里啊...好遗憾。”  
“你说躲就能躲吗它又没长在外头！还不是次次都...我要紧张死了！你混蛋起来没轻没重的，我担心我的肚子...”  
“我也是他亲爹好吗！我在你眼里就那么禽兽吗？”  
“你以为呢...”  
“......”这么长时间了，自己在他心里的形象怎么还是没变...  
“好啦，”李赫宰安慰道：“三个月以后胎儿就很稳了，生殖腔壁也已经增加得足够厚，宝宝被保护得很好。况且你身体那么好，连妊娠反应都少见，孩子只会越来越稳的。放松点，没事的。”  
听资优生讲科普，格外有信服度。他家Alpha学什么都认真，甭管是热爱科学还是关心胎儿还是为了干他，反正李东海听完心里踏实多了。  
资优生拍拍他的小屁股，“安心睡觉吧。”  
“好吧.....哎？”睡觉？？不是说很稳、没事的吗...就...没有然后了？实心眼儿的小孕夫内心戏全挂在脸上，满脸写着仨字：“就一次？”李赫宰差点要捂着肚子笑翻过去了，他们家大漂亮，怎么就这么可爱呢！捧过脸来吧唧裹了一口薄嘴唇，无不遗憾地倾诉衷肠：“我也想继续啊，我恨不能长在你里头，可是今天的工作没结束，明天早起还要去替班。下礼拜，反正过了三个月了嘛，下礼拜我伺候你一天，你想几次就几次，好不好？下了班回来我接着伺候你，累死我都行。”  
“用不着！！你你你累死在外头吧！睡觉就睡觉！”一个翻身从他怀里轱辘出去，卡着床沿抱着被，脖子连着光溜溜的后脊梁一直串到小屁股都是红的，这要是个螃蟹，已经离出锅不远了了。  
“哎，掉地上了！”李赫宰又伸手把人捞回来，“别不高兴啦，替班多给钱呢，你想吃什么？我给你买~”  
“红豆包。”小孕夫还惦记着执念了一天的好玩意，脱口而出。  
“就这？不点个山珍海味大鱼大肉的？”  
“不想吃，腻得慌。”  
“成~下周想吃多少吃多少，好不好？”  
小孕夫哼了一声，闷头半天，又回了个“好”。  
李赫宰牙龈灿烂，“乖，睡觉。”  
“啪”一声开关响，四周围一片黯淡，像手机锁了屏。锁了屏，声音也关了，恍惚觉得刚才的亲热做爱就像没发生过似的。今天一天活动量确实大，李赫宰很快就睡着了。可是本应该觉多的小孕夫却还没睡，后背紧贴着起伏的胸肌，温热的呼吸吹到他耳朵上，他摸到腰上搭着的手又紧了紧，悄悄念了一句：“红豆包，想吃，很想，每天都想...”尾音颤颤巍巍的。  
小阳台把夜空框成一个小方块，月亮在这个小方块里偷偷探看着屋里，不知道它能不能懂得小孕夫对于红豆包的想念。


End file.
